The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The present disclosure relates generally to a hybrid powertrain for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to components of a hybrid powertrain that is capable of implementing an electrically variable transmission (EVT) mode.
A powertrain of a hybrid vehicle may include a motor and an internal combustion engine, and is desired to provide a driving mode for various vehicle driving conditions in order to enhance fuel efficiency of a vehicle and to satisfy driving quality of a vehicle.